Latte At Night
by CyannChavez
Summary: Levy Mcgarden a collage girl in Magnolia meets a man late one night in a café. There the two become acquainted. But maybe they'll be more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! its been such a long time lol. It's been about 4 years since I've written a fanfic, hopefully there are people who still wonder where I am cause if you are you can see that I'm not dead ;). Presenting Latte At Night

 _ **Latte At Night**_

Levy took quick steps down the empty sidewalk, she stared at the ground contently admiring the creamy blue that lighted her way from the full moon above her. She never really took walks at this hour, but it had to be done. The reason she was out this late was because she was in dire need to bring her grades up after being sick for a week and a half. Levy had rushed to the collage called Fairy Tail University still slightly sick to talk to her teachers about make ups and homework. Unfortunately levy was only allowed to make up as much as she could by the time classes closed which was at 10:00. She was tired and still had an ocean of work to finish by Monday. The cool breeze from the winter air blew her cyan hair across her face tickling her cold nose.

She continued to walk quickly until she started to slow down, slower, slower, and slower. Levy desperately needed the energy to get home and to finish her homework. she had to get home! levy, with her eyes still set on the the sidewalk, took long steps with her rather short legs until she saw the creamy blue from the moon disappear. The soft color was replaced by a bright yellow. levy lifted her head to look through the window of a small café. She smiled and grabbed hold of the door handle. gently pulling it open, the bell rang as the top of the door hit it. Levy slid her scarf off from her neck and adjusted her headband before she began to walk towards the front desk. The front counter was very old and broken down, the sign on the front that read **_Latte at Night_** was peeling away from the wooden wall. The lights above her head flickered from years of abuse. The rusty bell on the desk sat still. She looked at her reflection and frowned. The bags under her eyes and the red nose from her previous cold combined with her chapped lips making her look like she hadn't slept in weeks. She lifted her hand and set the pad of her finger on the little circle at the top of the bell "Ding" levy pulled her arms to her sides waiting for someone to serve her.

No one came, she once again hit the bell this time twice waiting for a response. levy rolled her eyes in annoyance, at a rapid pace she began to pushed her finger up and down on the bell multiple times.

"Hello! is anyone back there?"

Levy screamed to the back room waiting for an employee to come out and great her kindly and maybe apologize for not hearing her but she was wrong.

"Oi! shut up will ya your giving me a headache!"

Levy jumped away from the front desk in fear. A very tall man with large muscles, long hair, and piercings walked up to me his right hand rose to his head in frustration. He smacked his left hand on the front desk. Levys hazel eyes connected with the mans red ones.

"s-sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah I bet ya didn't." The man said sarcastically.

"So what do ya want and ya better make it quick cause I'm losing my patience" the man gestured towards the faded gray menu on the wall. Levy stared at the wall for a while with her index finger pointed to her bottom lip. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Can I have the salted Carmel latte, double the sugar please."

The man nodded and typed levys order into the cash register.

"$2:75." The man said as he handed out his calloused hand. levy fumbled in her pocket for a while before pulling out a crumpled up 3 dollars. Levy handed it to him, he took it a threw it into the cash register.

"oh yeah you can keep the change."

The man nodded. Levy turned around to find no one else in the café, she slowly walked to a both and took a seat. There she waited awkwardly and silently daring herself not to move or speak until she heard heavy footsteps behind her. The pierced man set down the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you so much." levy picked up the cup and took a sip. She glanced up from her drink and noticed that the man still stood in the same spot. She tried to ignore him until she could no longer stand the silence.

"Would you like to sit down or something." The man smirked and gave a strange laugh.

"Gihi I thought yad never ask." He sat in front of her and put his elbows on the table.

"My names Gajeel by the way." He reached his hand out to levy and she took it

"Levy." she blushed and shook his hand.

"Why are ya out so late shrimp?"

"My name is levy not shrimp and I'm not out late cause I want to be! I was just stuck trying to finish all my work from class at Fairy Tail University." levy crossed her arms in frustration. Gajeel laughed at her frustration, he couldn't help but think that this girl was cute when she was angry. her eyebrows pointed inward and her cheeks puffed out making her look like an angry chipmunk.

"So your a collage girl huh? It sounds to me like school sucks, that's why I dropped out of high school, to much hard work for me, im not really into the whole book thing gihi." Levys eyes widened.

"How could you not love books! They're amazing almost like a portal to another world, you can learn so many new things and go to the most beautiful places without even moving! They're great." levy let out a sigh and opened her closed eyes to look at Gajeel. he seemed completely lost by her description of books.

"Maybe I'll actually give em a shot." gajeel proclaimed smirking at her and levy smiled back.

The two continued to talk for 2 hours strait. Laughing at each others stories and blushing as Gajeel absent mindedly flirted with her. If a stranger had walked in on the two they would almost suspect them to be married. Had they met somewhere before, did they know each other somehow? It was unknown and it didn't matter to them, what truly mattered was what was happening then and now. The moment came to a screeching halt when the café door swung open.

"Gajeel Redfox! where have you been? My ballet lesson ended 30 minutes ago Juvia and Lily had to come and get me!"

Gajeel muttered under his breath and put his hand to his forehead. levy turned around to see a little girl who looked about 12 years old, she had long purple hair tied into pig tails, she was wearing a pink jacket with a little blue tutu pooking out the bottom with white tights and brown boots. She stood in front of a beautiful tall woman who had soft blue eyes and hair to match, she wore a Russian furry hat and a long velvety coat that reached her ankles, and behind her was a very large dark skinned man who sported a black coat and denim jeans, he also had a scar running across his left eye which to most people would think of as scary but his kind smile and gentle eyes said otherwise.

"Crap I fergot about Wendy!" Gajeel stood up from his seat in the booth. The little girl stomped over to Gajeel giving him an angry look but her face softened when she caught a glimpse of a cute girl sitting in the booth beside her.

"Hello miss I'm Wendy Gajeels little sister, this is Lily and this is my big sister Juvia! Nice to meet you." The little girl smiled at levy with all the sweetness in the world.

"I'm Levy Gajeels...friend.. I think? well I just met him." Levy took a glance at the clock on the wall seeing that it was 12:00. She stood up and and smiled.

"It was really nice to meet you all and I had so much fun talking with you Gajeel, maybe we should hang out again sometime, I would really love to learn more about you." Levy took her scarf and wrapped it around her neck and took a step towards the door until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should allow Juvia to give you a ride its very cold outside." levy's eyebrow rose at the way the woman talked in third person but gave her a sweet smile and nodded. Juvia once again waved at Gajeel before stepping outside into the cold air.

The two girls reached Levys home and Levy got out of the car clutching her bag tightly tho her body.

"Thank you for the ride Juvia."

"It wasn't a problem Juvia is all but willing to help out Gajeel-kuns girl friend." the girl smiled and levys face automatically got hot with embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm not his girlfriend"

"But it would be nice if you gave Gajeel-kun a chance. Juvia thinks that Levy-san could truly help him." Juvia reached out and handed her a slip of paper. Levy looked at it questioningly.

"That's Gajeel-kuns number. It was nice meeting you." Before Levy could even respond to her she drove away rather quickly. Levy laid in bed that night thinking about tonight's events. Maybe she would stop over at the café tomorrow night as well.

_...

Well there's the first chapter tell me what you think in the reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I've been having so much fun writing this story hahaha.

 **Reviews and response**

LateNightShips: Thank you for taking the time to read my story I always remember the first person to review so thanks a lot!

Now on to the story Latte At Night chapter 2

 **Could you top hitting the bell! Gajeels pov**

Gajeel stood in the back room grabbing his bag and keys preparing to head out the door to pick up his little sister from ballet practice. He had been working for 10 hours that day and had gotten very little sleep the night before. People in the café waved their goodbyes and began heading towards their cars. Gajeel set one foot out the door and his skin became instantly cold.

"fergot my jacket." He said to himself as he turned around, he grabbed his black sweater preparing to finally leave until...

"Gajeel I need you to lock up tonight." Jose Gajeels boss said as he wrapped a purple scarf around his skinny neck.

"But I cant I need to go pick my sister up from her ballet lesson." Gajeel became very anxious and annoyed, his small headache began to grow.

"Have someone else handle it, you have a responsibility be sure that you take care of it and do it correctly, do you understand?" Gajeel sighed in frustration and nodded, he muttered 'yes sir' angrily under his breath. The old boss walked through the back door and locked it.

Gajeel fumbled in his pocket searching for his phone to call Lily or juvia to ask them if they would pick up my little sister wendy. He quickly dialed Lilys number but before he could push the call button the high pitched sound of a ringing bell hit his eardrums.

"Hello is anyone back there!"

It was a woman's voice and she annoyingly hit the bell over and over again. Why in the world was this woman out at this hour? Was she special, stupid, dumb? Gajeel shook his head at his thoughts and held his hand to his face, the headache he had only continued to grow. He stepped out the door and caught sight of a very cute young girl who was extremely short maybe 4ft8, she sported short blue curly hair, She had sparkling hazel eyes, She wore a pair of denim jeans with red boots and she also had an orange coat with a rd scarf wrapped around her neck. All of this was accompanied by a orange headband holding back her bangs.

"Oi! shut up will ya yer giving me a headache!" Gajeel knew he shouldn't have come out so rude but with todays events he couldn't hold it back. The young girl jumped back in surprise.

"sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah I bet ya didn't."

Gajeel Took the girls order and moved to the back room to make it. While he prepared her latte he thought to himself. _How will I talk to her now? I ruined my chance by being a total jerk. I just need to act as smooth as possible._ Gajeel took her coffee and walked to the booth that the girl was sitting at and he set the cup down in front of her. The girl thanked him and took a sip. _Come on gajeel just walk away!_ But he couldn't, he realized that he probably looked creepy just sanding here staring at her but what was he supposed to do?

"Would you like to sit down or something."

Gajeel smirked thinking that he had finally gotten to her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Gajeel talked with the lovely girl all night. Two hours flew by as he talked with her. But their talk stopped when the café door slammed open.

"Gajeel Redfox! where have you been? My ballet lesson ended 30 minutes ago Juvia and Lily had to come and get me!"

The pierced man finally remembered that he had forgotten to get Wendy. Gajeel apologized for his forgetfulness and watched as the girl began to leave. Part of him wanted to stop her and make her stay with him, but then again he had only met her 2 hours before.

"It was really nice to meet you all and I had so much fun talking with you Gajeel, maybe we should hang out again sometime, I would really love to learn more about you."

Juvia offered to give levy a ride home and she accepted. The two left shortly after. Finally when they were gone lily smiled at gajeel.

"So she's cute. Are you actually going to give her a chance and not run away this time." Gajeels eyes furrowed as he slapped lily in the arm.

"Shut up ya jerk. anyway come on wendy its time to go home." Gajeel picked wendy up into his arms carefully holding her and loking up at the same time. He shut all the lights off and locked all the doors before he headed to his car. And in the dark night he drove away with wendy and lily in tow.

Well this chapter was short but I'm super tired so I'm goanna end it here. We are finally going to get into the juicy stuff tomorrow.


End file.
